The present invention generally relates to the field of mechanical couplings and more particular, is directed to a universal replaceable The present invention generally relates to the field of mechanical couplings and more particular, is directed to a universal replaceable cartridge for coupling together members of a linkage assembly.
Since the early days of mechanics, man has endeavored to combine simple machines in ingenious ways to perform more and more complex and varied work. Simple machines are mechanical devices that are the basic building blocks of all other machines.
Simple machines use a mechanical advantage to multiply a force to do useful work. The inclined plane, screw and wedge are simple machines that rely on the vector resolution of a force to achieve a mechanical advantage. The wheel, lever and pulley are simple machines that rely on equilibrium of torques to achieve a mechanical advantage.
In many cases, the combining of two or more simple machines requires use of some type of interface or coupling device. The coupling device can be a rivet, a weld joint or in fact another simple machine in the form of a screw. As one can imagine, a motor vehicle, for example, employs thousands of simple machines in the form of screws, wheels, pulleys and the like. The screw is used as a fastening device to hold together various assemblies that form the vehicle. Other simple machines, such as wheels and pulleys are, of course, evident in various parts of the vehicle and are indispensible to its operation.
Because machines have moving parts, they are subject to wear, especially at interfaces and coupling locations. In many cases, it is the coupling or interface that wears out and requires replacement long before other elements of the assembly. In the prior art, replacement of a coupling often means replacement of the entire assembly as they are often integrally formed as a signal unit. Replacement of the entire assembly can be time consuming and expensive.
The objective of the present invention is to address the above noted problems in the prior art with respect to replacement of an entire assembly when only a coupling member is in need of replacement.
The novel features of the present invention are set out with particularity in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment. However, the invention will be understood more fully and clearly from the detailed description of the invention as set forth in the accompanying drawings in which: